Quédate conmigo
by Uzumaki zoe
Summary: Sakura engaña a Naruto y con quien se quedará bueno es un doble songfic tirado a One- Shot ¡entre y lean! plisss


He vuelto queridos lectores esta vez para hacer un songfic, en realidad un doble songfic, así que eso es el segundo que hago

**N/A:** Ni Naruto, Ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (pero pronto siiii xD), le pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto que es mi modelo a seguir xD

_Tipo: _**songfic tirado a One-shot  
**

_Pareja: _NaruHina

_Canciones: _Invisible – Taylor Swift

Abrázame – Camila

_Aclaraciones: _1.- Naruto tiene 17 años al igual que Hinata2.- Sasuke regresó después de muuucho tiempo 3.- Hinata se le había declarado a Naruto

**Quédate conmigo**

Naruto era novio de Sakura desde hacía ya seis meses, quien después de mucho pensarlo decidió darle una oportunidad al rubio, aunque era solo para olvidar al Uchiha. (malvada T.T)

Naruto venía muy contento con una flores para Sakura al departamento de esta (ya estaba grande ¿no?), donde vivía sola, para sorpresa del rubio la puerta del departamento estaba entreabierta (cosa rara) y al entrar con cuidado y en silencio a medida que se acercaba a la habitación de Sakura se escuchaban los gemidos y gritos de esta. Para la sorpresa del rubio notó la puerta de la habitación entreabierta y se acercó a mirar, casi le dio un infarto ahí mismo cuando presenció aquella escena. Sakura montada arriba de Sasuke desnuda y este besándola en el cuello.

- Oh! Sasuke – jadeaba la pelirosa

- Más rá-pi-do S-Sakura – pedía el pelinegro

Naruto no entró a la habitación, al contrario salió corriendo dando una portazo al cual Sakura y Sasuke no prestaron atención "seguían en lo suyo", demasiado ocupados.

Naruto corría con lágrimas en los ojos, había arrojado lejos el ramo de flores que le había comprado a Sakura, de tanto correr llegó al bosque donde se detuvo para llorar, y sacar de su pecho aquel dolor que lo mataba.

- ¡¡TE ODIO SAKURA HARUNO!! – gritó el ojiazul

¿Qué importaba si lo escuchaban?, eso sentía y no se iba a callar.

- Tonto, baka, como pude ser tan ESTÚPIDO de creerte Sakura – decía llorando el pobre chico – debí haberme dado cuenta antes de que jamás te olvidarías de Sasuke, que jamás te fijarías en mí – hizo una pausa, pero seguía llorando – ¡¡SOY UN BAKA!! – gritó desesperado.

Mientras seguía insultándose a sí mismo, a Sakura y al dobe de Sasuke, comenzó a gastar su chacra, destrozando lo que tenía a su paso, el dolor que sentía era inmenso, pero se sintió aun más tonto por haber hecho lo que le hizo a la única persona que sí lo quiso de verdad HINATA HYUUGA.

- que tonto fui Hinata, yo debí haberte aceptado, pero no, el baka Naruto Uzumaki te dio la espalda por una zorra, porque eso es lo que es esa Haruno – decía con rabia a sí mismo – Hinata a lo mejor tú ya te olvidaste de mí y tus sentimientos cambiaron.

Mientras seguía con su monólogo, se propuso gastar su chacra hasta más no poder, hasta que su cuerpo no resistiera y muriera por eso, pero en vez de eso cayó rendido consiente, mientras en el bosque se escuchaba la dulce voz de una chica.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me the way you want her  
but your everything to me_

Definitivamente la chica tenía una Hermosa voz, pero la canción le extraño un poco al chico, la cantaba con sentimiento, pero ¿de dónde provenía esa voz? Comenzó a caminar (con dificultad) en dirección a esa melodiosa voz.

_I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you  
Like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

Cada vez se acercaba más a aquella chica y cada vez esa canción se le iba colando en el alma, dejándose llevar solo por ese sonido.

_There's a fire inside of you  
__That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about  
Is how to make you think of me  
Everything that we could be_

Cada vez se sentía más cerca, aunque sus sentidos no funcionaban del todo bien, pero escuchaba atentamente esa voz, por un momento creyó que la conocía.

_I just want to show you  
She don't even know you…_

_Like shadows in a fainted light  
Oh we're invisible  
I just want to look in your eyes  
and make you realize__._

Llegó a una cascada y vio aquella figura que vio hace años atrás la misma chica, con la diferencia que esta tenía el cabello más largo que la otra chica, no alcanzó a hablar cayó desmayado al agua, la chica al verlo corrió a vestirse. Miro al chico al cual reconoció, lo examinó, estaba mal herido y su chacra había desaparecido casi por completo, tendría que llevarlo al hospital de Konoha.

El rubio inconsciente aun recordaba lo ocurrido con Sakura y Sasuke en el departamento de ésta. Como le dolía el solo pensar en eso.

Despertó a medias y vio que Sakura estaba a su lado curándolo (tenía heridas y cortes), entonces se puso como loco y comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Déjame solo! – gritaba el rubio a la ojiverde

- Naruto, estas mal herido no es bueno que estés… - la interrumpió el chico

- ¡¡ Maldita Zorraaaa lárgate!! – gritaba, más ella no se alejaba

- Naruto calma – trató de tranquilizarlo, pero no pudo

- ¡¡HINATAAAA!! ¡Quiero a Hina- chan! – gritaba el ojiazul mientras con la fuerza que le quedaba empujó a la pelirosa.

- ¿Naruto qué te pasa amor? - le decía dulce la Haruno

- ¡¡No me llames así!! ¡Perra! – la chica comenzó a llorar - ¡¿por qué no te vas con el BASTARDO de SASUKE?! - terminó de gritar el rubio cuando llegó Tsunade

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ? – dijo la Sannin al ver a un alterado Naruto (nunca lo vio tan alterado)

- Vieja Tsunade quiero que venga Hinata- chan – demandaba el hiperactivo chico

- ¿Y por qué tendría que llamarla? – preguntaba la rubia con mirada penetrante

- ¡Porque no quiero a esta traidora esté aquí! – Tsunade confundida miró a Sakura para que le explicara, pero esta lloraba y tenía su cabeza gacha.

Tsunade se llevó a la pelirosa fuera del cuarto mientras el chico rubio seguía llamando a Hinata. La rubio miró con decisión a la ojiverde quien se secó las lágrimas.

- Sakura puedes hacerme el favor de decirme ¿de qué DEMONIOS habla Naruto? – preguntó la mayor a la Haruno

- T-Tsunade- s-sama lo que pa-sa e-es que yo… - no podía decirlo, pero sabía que su maestra no la dejaría ir hasta que le digiera lo que pasó – yo… engañé a Naruto con… Sasuke – soltó de un soplido la pelirosa

- así que Naruto debió verte… - hizo una pausa – esto será un desastre si no traigo a Hinata

A los minutos después Hinata llegó junto con Tsunade a la habitación donde se encontraba Naruto, ahora el chico se había calmado un poco. Hinata entró sola, ya que Tsunade tenía otros asuntos que atender.

- Naruto – kun – llamo la ojiperla a un débil Naruto (claro después de todo el alboroto que armó estaba exhausto xD)

- Hina- chan – dijo el rubio mientras abría los ojos – ¡Hinata! – exclamó el chico cuando vio a la susodicha sentada junto a él

- Naruto – kun etto… yo – decía la peliazul mientras el rubor adornaba sus mejillas - ¿q-querías d-decirme a-algo? – dijo con dificultad Hinata.

_Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido  
que estoy desesperado según mis latidos  
no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor_

- bueno yo… Hinata… lo lamento – miró a la chica, quien lo miró confundida – fui un baka, no me di cuenta de que Sakura me utilizaba y… que ignoré a la persona que me quiso de verdad.

- eso… etto no lo es – dijo la Hyuuga dejando a Naruto confundido

_y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino  
es junto a ti mi amor_

- lo entiendo, tú tienes derecho a enamorarte de alguien más y no sufrir más por mí – dijo algo triste

- Na-Naruto- kun etto… - decía pero fue interrumpida

- ¿puedo pedirte un gran favor? – dijo mirándola con suplica

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía  
y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía  
y abrázame… y abrázame… y abrázame… y abrázame…_

- s-sí, pero Naruto- kun… yo… - otra vez la interrumpió

- Abrázame, abrázame… por favor – la ojiperla lo abrazó con fuerza.

_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido  
tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido  
que Dios lo hace mejor_

- Naruto- kun – decía con dulzura mientras el chico se aferraba a su cintura

- Hina- chan yo no debí despreciarte como lo hice, no debí ignorarte, parece que no te das cuenta de lo bueno hasta que esto se aleja de tu lado. Hina no te alejes de mí, tengo miedo de todo – comenzó a llorar en el pecho de ésta.

_y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino  
es junto a ti mi amor_

- Naruto… - la peliazul comenzó a llorar con él

- Hina- chan…, sé que… tus sentimientos… pueden haber… cambiado…, pero quédate conmigo… y abrázame – suplicaba el chico entre sollozos.

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía  
y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía  
y abrázame….. y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…_

- Naruto… te … equivocas – corrigió Hinata

- ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó el chico aun en su pecho

_Dame una razón para quedarme  
yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo  
hasta que me haya ido  
y abrázame…y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…._

- mis sentimientos… NO han cambiado – dijo la Hyuuga, Naruto la miró entre una mezcla de duda y confusión – yo aun TE… AMO

- Hina- chan yo… solo te pido que me des una… oportunidad p-por fa-vor – suplicó el rubio a la ojiperla

- Naruto yo s-si – hizo una pausa y lo miró – quiero… darte esa oportunidad.

- Hina _ai shiteru_ – dijo mirándola tierno y tranquilo

- y yo a ti Naruto- kun - dijo para luego darle un largo y tierno beso

_Tienes que saber qué es lo último que pido  
que estoy desesperado según mis latidos  
no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor_

Fin

Ese fue un doble songfic, más One-Shot de NaruHina espero que les haya gustado de verdad me esfuerzo muchisimísimo para hacerlos bueno gracias y agradezco los reviews que me dejan n.n


End file.
